Hurt
by EternalBlossom9
Summary: L feels sick one day while they are working on the case. At first no-one suspects anything of it, but Light is worried and they eventually find out that his sickness is caused from pregnancy. With Kira in the picture, what outcome will this have? [L/Light , mpreg , some ooc]
1. Chapter One

L couldn't remember the last time that he had felt sick.

He noticed that he wasn't feeling right halfway through the day, when him and Light and the rest of the task force were working on the Kira case, trying to catch the killer who had captured the attention of the whole world.

A few minutes passed while L sat there, his eyes staring blandly at the screen and his vision going a little fuzzy around the edges; his stomach nauseous.

"Light-kun," he said, with mild urgency in his voice.

"I need to leave the room."

Light, who was sitting beside him, studying some information on his screen glanced over and immediately noticed that something was wrong.

L's face was pale, even paler than usual, and his whole body was tensed like he was suddenly afraid to move.

"Ryuzaki, are you okay?"

"I just... feel like I'm going to be sick."

A few of the other men in the room exchanged glances with one another, and Light walked over, deciding to place an arm underneath L's shoulder and helped him up.

"You don't look well," he stated, "should I get Watari?"

He couldn't let his voice sound anymore more concerned than it should have been. Even though he loved L, he was chained to him at the moment as his number one suspect and his father was in the room. Light knew that expressing his real concern would have sparked an odd reaction.

"Bathroom," was all that L replied.

* * *

Light rubbed his shoulder as he was being sick but looked away, and stood a little farther off to give L a respectful distance.

After L had felt that he had been sick as much as possible, he rinsed his mouth out, the water tasting sweet and soothing his burning throat.

He felt terrible.

He really couldn't remember the last time that he had felt like this.

"You okay?" Light asked, turning around once L had stopped and the detective gave a short nod, arms in front of him to steady himself on the vanity.

"I think I must be coming down with something,"

"A fever?"

"Maybe,"

Light held a hand up to L's forehead, and their eyes met in the mirror, the younger man's expression dashed with concern.

"You should take the rest of the day off," he said, "You should _eat_ something."

"I have eaten something," L retorted stubbornly, "I had three slices of cake this morning."

"And that's probably why you're feeling sick." Light sighed. "I'll tell the others that you're not feeling well."

"There's no need –" But even as L said it, he could feel the sickness coming back and he tried to make it go away. Light noticed and his resolve deepened.

"You really can't work like this, L. What if something happened to you, the whole case would be compromised."

"Light-kun would continue to act in my place."

"Don't be stupid! You have no idea how much it would affect me if you..." Light lowered his eyes, trailing off. "I'm worried about you, that's all."

L smiled.

"I know. But I'm fine, I just –"

L clutched his stomach again, feeling dizzy and like he was about to collapse this time.

"I need to sit down."

* * *

Watari had come up to see them, after L had been sitting on the bed in the bedroom that he and Light shared after several minutes.

He had given the detective pain killers and a large glass of water, told him to lay down and L did with a sort of stubborn obedience.

Light couldn't go anywhere of course, because they were chained together, but he didn't exactly want to. He found himself staring at L as the man went through stages of opening and shutting his eyes. It reminded him of when he would sometimes see people accidentally falling asleep on the train, only to jolt awake. L really could act stroppy sometimes.

"You should go to sleep if you're feeling tired," Light said, just after L had flicked his eyes open again. "It's normal to feel tired when you're sick. Your body needs to heal."

"I know that." L leveled. "But I am not used to sleeping. And Kira is in the room."

Light was slightly surprised to hear the last part. Especially after... certain things had happened between them. L knew that he loved him. At least, Light had told him that he had. It had taken a couple of months after they had been chained together for him to realize it himself, but he had hoped that L would have believed it, even a bit.

Although maybe now, he noted, he didn't after all.

"Would it help if I promised you that I'm not going to try and murder you in your sleep?" Light said, but he hated even jokingly suggesting it.

L raised an eyebrow, and shook his head.

"I don't think that it would help at all."

"Then, what if I do this?"

Light leaned forward and kissed his lips, gently.

"I promise I won't let anything happen to you," he said, as he moved away. "Please just get some rest."


	2. Chapter Two

Light had never seen L sleep before, and he looked oddly peaceful.

Light tried to sleep as well while L lay there, but it was still the middle of the day and he couldn't settle. Eventually, he sat up on the bed and rubbed his eyes, wondering if there was anything nearby that he could use to pass the time.

_L must really be sick_, he thought, as he rummaged through the bedside drawer, _I've never seen him sleep this much._

He eventually found a small, magnetic chessboard and pulled it out, and started setting it up. He assumed that L played with it some nights when he got bored.

It wasn't much fun though, versing yourself.

Light sighed, and pushed it to the side. He decided to think about the Kira case instead. Who was Kira, actually? What exactly were they after? Why was it so hard to find them?

L thought that he was Kira but... that couldn't have been true. He couldn't possibly have murdered all those people. Well, no, he could, they were criminals, but...

"Light-kun,"

L muffled his name in his sleep.

"Mm?" Light replied, still staring up at the ceiling and unsure if L was really talking to him or just having dreams.

"It's... Kira,"

Light's eyes widened, and he turned around.

"Huh?"

L was clearly still asleep. His eyes were moving behind his lids.

"L?" Light asked, but there wasn't a reply.

He lay down, and placed an arm around L, being careful and slow in his movements so that he wouldn't wake him, and rested his head on L's chest which steadily rose and fell.

Light didn't want L to have nightmares about Kira. He didn't want him to be sick.

And he realized that L felt incredibly warm underneath him, and like this, Light actually felt himself being lulled to sleep.

* * *

L felt better when he woke up. There was still the burning in his throat, but his head was clearer and there wasn't that dizzy feeling like before.

Light forced him to eat something healthy and he cooked a stir fry with fresh vegetables that Watari had started buying for him ever since they had been chained. Light placed it in front of L when he had finished. The detective eyed it warily.

"What's this?" he asked, pointing to something flat, and yellowish.

"It's bamboo shoot."

"And this?"

"L, that's _carrot_."

"What about – " he stopped, seeing the look that Light was giving him and decided to take the bowl.

"Thank you Light-kun," he said and they both walked towards the table, Light digging in, realizing that he was hungrier than he thought.

After a few minutes of poking around, L pushed it away from him.

"It has a weird smell."

"What?"

"It smells like... strong oyster sauce."

"I only put half a teaspoon in."

L frowned.

"Light-kun is lying,"

"No, I'm not." Light protested, "Try it."

L did, chewing on it with a fowl expression.

"All I can taste is oyster sauce."

Light sighed.

"Okay, I get it, you don't like sauce. What if I just cooked the vegetables without anything then?"

L looked surprised.

"You don't have to do that."

"No, but I _want _to." Light took the bowl from him, and covered it, placing it in the fridge, and getting out some more ingredients.

"You can't just live off cake, and it's obviously affecting your health. I know that Watari cares about you, but it's obviously outside of his responsibility if you're being so stubborn."

L rested his chin on the back of the chair.

"It is not your responsibility either."

"I already told you that I care about you."

"Light-kun said that he loved me."

"Yes, he _did._"

"Did he mean it?"

Light frowned, and turned around.

"Of course I did."

"But you would still kill me if you were Kira?"

"L, I'm not having this conversation with you." Light stated, icily. "I'm not Kira. I'm standing here making you food because you're sick for goodness sake. I don't know what else I can do to prove it to you, but when we do catch Kira then that's probably only when you'll believe me. That's why I want to – that's why I'm_ helping _you!"

"Hm," L hummed, not in the least convinced. But, he shuffled back around on the chair, and placed his thumb in his mouth.

"You're sitting weird." Light noticed, after a few minutes and L looked down, shrugging.

Well, not weird per _se_, Light corrected in his head, but normal. Which for L, was weird.

"It was starting to feel uncomfortable the other way."

"But don't you... prefer it?"

"Yes,"

Light decided to drop it, figuring that it was just because he had been sick before that L must have felt that way. He brought the other bowl over to L when it was done. He had left out the bamboo shoots, and the sauce and L looked a little more eager to eat it once the smell wafted up to his nose.

"You might not feel like eating it all if you're still sick, but at least it might help your immune system."

L thanked Light again, and started eating at his meal this time, slowly. Picking around certain things (like broccoli and sprouts) with his chop sticks and being very particular about what he put in his mouth.

Light watched him.

He had never seen someone eating stir fry by means of holding a piece of food above their head and then dropping it into their mouth. He wasn't sure if he felt amused or slightly irked.

"Why is Light-kun staring at me?" L asked, when he noticed, and Light bit his lip, not knowing how to reply.

"You're just... different. You're interesting to watch."

"Is that a compliment?"

"Maybe,"

L hummed again, shifting again on the seat, feeling strange to have his legs dangling down. He tried placing them back up again.

Then put them down.

"Light-kun, I'm afraid that we... should not be chained anymore." He stated suddenly, and Light looked at him, shocked.

"No, it's completely unprofessional," L continued, stabbing around his bowl with his chop sticks. "I will give you your own space in head quarters, as I have done with Misa Amane to place you under surveillance. I think that would be best,"

"But... what about your suspicions of me being Kira?" Light replied, quietly.

"They haven't lessened. Or rather, the reason why I am deciding to do this is because they haven't lessened."

"This isn't because I made you eat something healthy, is it?"

"No... yes, in a way. It's just not fair, to either of us."

Light glanced down at the cuff attached to his wrist. It had been on there for so long now that he had gotten used to it. Had gotten used to L...

Then he thought, what if L just simply didn't want him around? Maybe he was becoming annoying... Actually, now that he thought about it, he must have been.

But, still...

"I want to be here," Light muttered, "I don't want you to be alone when we still haven't caught Kira. I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to you. You'll have to actually lock me out if you expect me not to be up here. And even then," Light continued adamantly, "I'll just find a way to hack the security until you give up."

L's eyes widened.

"But... that's what I want."

"I'm not giving you what you want. Not with Kira on the loose."

L obviously wasn't used to being told that he couldn't have things his way.

He sat, quiet, for quite a long time.

"Alright Light-kun," he said finally, "however I will have to ask that you stop showing so much affection around me. I do not return any of those feelings back. Despite what's happened in the past, our relationship remains that of detective and suspect only."

Light didn't move, and then, he nodded dully.


	3. Chapter Three

"Hey," Matsuda whispered to Light, the next day. "Is everything okay with you and Ryuzaki?"

"Of course, why?"

"He just seems... different to usual."

Light glanced at the detective quickly, feeling like Matsuda was right. L had barely talked to him after the evening before. Whenever Light had asked him about something to do with the case, the most that he got was a grumble and a complete disinterest in what it was that Light was trying to discuss.

Even Matsuda had noticed.

"Well, it is L." Light answered flatly, noticing that the mentioned detectives lips formed a slightly deeper frown as he said it.

Matsuda, wanting to avoid any conflict went away and Light resumed to sit back in his seat. It was bugging him. So much. He could handle it if L didn't want him to be so open with his own emotions around him. He was used to feeling caged. He just didn't know how much longer he could take of L blocking him out completely. He could only think that it was a reaction to what had transpired the evening before, when Light had refused to comply to being un-cuffed from L and given another area to live in at headquarters.

He tried to carry on with his work. Kira this, Kira that, but he found himself remembering those words that L had said in his head, over and over again.

Light pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to block everything out. This wasn't good. He needed to focus.

"Yagami-san," at first, Light didn't respond. He hadn't realized that L had been addressing him and not his father, even though he was standing right beside him.

"Yagami-san," L repeated again, and Light's eyes snapped open as he realized that the detective must have been talking to him.

"What is it?"

"I need to leave,"

Light sighed.

"You're not feeling sick again, are you?"

L was quiet, and tugged on the chain.

"Alright, fine."

* * *

L was sick.

Several times.

Light stood next to him, swallowing nervously and not looking away this time because he was already forbidden to comfort the man who he wanted to _so much _and looking at him with worry was the only thing that he was allowed to do.

"L, I think you should..."

"I did not ask for your opinion, Yagami-san." L said, knowing what he was going to suggest. "I do not need to see a doctor. I am perfectly – perfectly fine."

"Then if you won't see a doctor, then you should at least take a break from the case."

"That's exactly what Kira would want me to do."

This was one of the few times that Light could truly remember being angry at L.

"You're going to fucking kill yourself before Kira even gets the chance to!" he let out, grabbing L by the shoulders and turning him around. "Have you _seen _the bags underneath your eyes? And I know how thin you are underneath that shirt!"

"Actually, I've put on a bit of weight." The detective stated, but Light didn't believe him, and continued.

"You_ never_ sleep! You never eat properly, your immune system's probably shot to hell. You could be seriously ill!"

"Why would Kira-kun care?"

"Kira doesn't, Light does! I'm not Kira!"

"Hm," was all that L said, and he squirmed his way out of Light's grip, stomach feeling like it was going to empty itself again. But he showed no sign of it feeling like it was doing sickening cartwheels inside of him. He placed his hands in his pockets after he rinsed his mouth and shot a quick, annoyed glare at Light.

"I told you not to act on your emotions around me."

"I'm-I'm not."

"Yes, you are. My health is none of your concern. It's a personal matter, and it is none of your business."

"We're chained together."

"As detective and suspect."

"What if it was me? What if I was the one who was sick, wouldn't you be the same? Wouldn't you act a little worried?"

L gave him a blank look that said "no".

Light felt shut down after that. He placed his lips together, and didn't pursue it anymore.

_Fine L, go ahead and die. See if I care._

He was angry, he felt justified in thinking it, even if he meant the exact opposite. He would care; as much that it actually scared him.

L went to trudge out of the bathroom, but not before he stumbled. He put a hand immediately flat against the wall to steady himself.

"You okay?"

There wasn't a reply.

"L, I said -"

"I'm_ fine_."

A few moments passed before L stood up straight again and said, "And you must call me Ryuzaki, Yagami-san. Like everyone else is expected to."

"...Right."

"I -"

But L didn't finish or get out any more of his sentence. The dizziness and the darkness had edged its way into his mind again and his body fell to the floor.

* * *

When L woke up, he was laying on the bed again.

Light was looking at him, arms folded, and annoyed, but clearly worried.

Watari was fiddling with something next to him on top of the bedside drawer and L turned his head to see him place a pot of tea, some more pills, and a glass of water there.

"How long was I out for?" L asked, and Watari sighed.

"Almost three hours, Ryuzaki. I think that Light's right, you should probably see a doctor."

"I don't want to see a doctor."

"No, but you _will_."

Light was slightly surprised at Watari sounding so firm. L did not look happy, it was obvious that he was frustrated with the situation and himself. This could obviously be at great detriment to the case if he were really ill.

"Yagami-san is coming with me." He stated, and Light felt both relieved and embarrassed at hearing that.

"Without the cuffs, right?"

"_With_ the cuffs."

"In a hospital? You can't be serious. Do you have any idea of how much people would stare?"

"I am used to people staring."

"Not because you're chained to someone who looks five years your junior."

L looked at him for a moment like he was about to say something then changed his mind, "I do not care what people think."

Light stared moodily, as if he had a say, but decided to drop it. At least, if there_ was_ something wrong he'd be there to hear it, L couldn't just return back at headquarters and lie about it.

"I'll give you a moment to get ready Ryuzaki," Watari said, "I'll meet you downstairs when you are."

L nodded, sitting up, and the other male found it hard not to steady him as he was obviously weakened from before.

"Light-kun," the detective said then, and Light felt his heart pause inside his chest.

"Could you pass me the water?"

Light passed it to him, watching as L drank it quickly.

"Thank you."

L handed it back.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"None of your concern." L reminded him and shrugged, straightening his back and stretching, head back for a moment and Light's eyes wandered, lower, and he did notice briefly that it actually _did_ look like L might have put on the tiniest bit of weight.

"Stop staring at me," L dead panned and Light looked away.

"Sorry, you're just so irresistible to look at."

A pillow collided with his head.

"I was joking!"

"Oh."

_Kind of,_ Light finished in his head.

There was a sharp tug on the other side of the chain and for some reason, L had decided to crawl off from the other side of the bed and Light followed, before he was quickly dragged along with him, or L fell back down.


	4. Chapter Four

It was the first time that Light had ever been in a limousine. He'd never exactly expected that such an experience would also involve taking a stubborn, sick detective to the hospital.

L gazed out of the window, large grey eyes flicking back and forth as Tokyo flew past them and Light tried not to think of serious illnesses like cancer, brain tumors, or any kinds of diseases that could possibly result from such bad eating habits that L had. L had been seriously sick twice now, and he may have been feeling it for a lot longer seeing as he was such a good actor and held such an aversion to drawing attention to himself in that way. Not to mention, he'd also blacked out.

Light fought the urge to pull on the chain and draw the detective closer to himself on the seat, hold him in his arms and keep him there. But Light knew that if he pulled on the chain now, that the most he'd get would be an annoyed glare and L probably telling him that he wanted to remove it again.

When they got to the clinic, Watari talked to the receptionist and Light figured that he must have called them before and said something because they were in to see a doctor straight away and they were in a room. White, and cold, with a disinfectant smell.

"Ryuzaki Rue," the doctor said, when L awkwardly took a seat and Light and Watari stood there.

"Well, you certainly look like a very healthy young man, but you haven't been feeling well?"

"Oh, actually," Light said, "I'm not Ryuzaki," he gestured towards L, "he is."

"Oh..."

The doctor turned her attention to L.

"Sorry, I just saw the Japanese name and assumed..."

"That's alright." L mumbled, hunched in on himself.

"The nurse filled me in briefly," she continued, pen poised to paper, "but what symptoms exactly have you been experiencing?"

L took his thumb from his mouth, thinking about it for a long time then said simply, "I was sick."

Light shot him a glare.

"A couple of times. And I also may have blacked out."

"For how long?"

"Three hours," Watari responded, stepping forward and deciding to speak up seeing as L was being so reluctant. "He's been vomiting and feeling sick for the last month on and off. The last time he was sick, he collapsed."

_Been feeling sick for a month?_ Light questioned in his head.

"You didn't tell me that you were feeling sick for a month!" Light accused, a bit louder than he intended.

L just stared at him, coolly.

"I see... let me check your blood pressure and your heart."

The doctor came around from her desk, rolled up his white sleeve, then pushed his shirt aside.

"Ryuzaki-san, do you drink or smoke?"

"No."

"Any sharp headaches or pain in your body?"

"...No."

"Any other sort of discomforts that you can think of apart from nausea and feinting?"

"Before the feinting, I felt lightheaded. And my legs, have been cramping. I've also... found it difficult to concentrate lately..."

L did not look like he wanted to be there. He did not like questions too, apparently, as he answered them all flatly.

"All fine," the doctor said, after taking the stethoscope away, "Do you have a history of epilepsy or diabetes?"

"...No."

"And what do you do for work?"

"I'm... in law enforcement."

"Is it a stressful job? Get enough sleep?"

"I'm told that it is. And... I'm not sure; sometimes I just fall asleep when I'm working and don't remember when I fell asleep."

The doctors forehead creased.

"Have you been eating properly lately?"

"Cake," L began listing, using a finger, "chocolate, biscuits, coffee, ice cream and sometimes fruit. Oh, and Light-kun made me rice with vegetables yesterday. It was the first time that I had eaten a vegetable in almost three months."

Light felt like hitting his forehead.

The doctor was stunned. Maybe because Ryuzaki Rue looked like and was written down to be aged twenty-four.

"We'll definitely take a blood test. I'll also give you a copy of a diet that you should follow. And give you a prescription..."

She started noting something down on a piece of paper furiously. "For a high dose of iron tablets. It sounds like you may have severe anemia, and it gets worse with stress and lack of sleep. Do you live alone?"

Light wondered if she really hadn't noticed the chain, or if she was just being polite.

"No," L replied.

"Alright. I'll recommend you to a pathologist and you should take these and if you take the blood test today, the results should be back by Wednesday. I'll call you so that we can make another appointment to discuss them."

Watari took the prescription and the recommendation before L had the chance to and 'accidentally' lose them.

The doctor turned around, and started typing again on her computer. Then, printed something off.

"If you're not feeling better by the time the result of your blood tests come through, I'll consider doing further tests. However if you're sick or black out again or have any other symptoms please come straight back here or to another nearby hospital. Excuse me - are you... the person who he lives with?"

_So,_ Light sighed,_ she was just being polite before. Not that surprising though really, the six foot metal links attached to each of our wrists are kind of hard to miss._

"- Yeah," he replied hesitantly. This doctor definitely earned some kind of award for treating it so normally.

"Then you might want to take a look at this."

Light took the piece of paper that she held out, and glanced over it quickly.

"Sure, thanks. I'll make sure to get some."

L frowned at noticing that the doctor, Hayashi (according to the name plaque on her door), hadn't handed it to him.

"I would ask you to fast so that we can check for diabetes," she added, and the detective tensed. "But I'm afraid that if I do, your vomiting and blackouts might only get worse so I'll consider that after seeing the results. And Ryuzaki-san... if there are any other symptoms that you remember, here's my contact details. Please don't hesitate to phone me."

* * *

L had his blood taken, not flinching in the slightest when the needle jabbed into his vein however Light did notice that he stared at it as it went into his skin and drew out the red liquid. It was obviously an uncomfortable feeling.

Afterwards, Watari went back to the car and L and Light both walked down the street, Light telling the detective that they needed to go to the nearby store to get some things.

He was feeling relieved just from hearing the doctor talking so calmly before and some of his anxiety about L's sickness was kept at bay. It really did seem like it was just L's diet and unhealthy lifestyle after all, but at least it had been recognized. Light hoped that now L might actually do something about it, before it did turn into something worse, and tried not to think about if it had already.

L eyed him much like he did that needle the whole time that they were in the store, watching carefully as Light grabbed items and put them into a basket. Every now and then, peering into it and biting on his thumb.

He stilled, very obviously, when Light specifically picked something up and the teen looked at him.

"Is... something wrong?"

"I don't eat that."

"Huh?"

"I know what you're doing Light-kun. On that list that the doctor gave you were foods that I should be eating to combat my supposed anemia, however I will not eat that."

Light turned back to look at what was in his hand.

"Oh... I guess not everyone likes this. What about lamb?"

"No."

"Then, what kind of meat do you eat?"

"None."

Light put the item back down.

"Ryuzaki, are you vegetarian?"

L shrugged.

"I just don't eat meat."

Light raised an eyebrow.

"That's the same thing."

"You can call it whatever you want. In any case, I want to move to another section." L tugged on the chain.

"Oh... right."

Light was sort of shocked that he hadn't known that about him.

"So... does that mean that you'll eat the things that I _have_ got in here?"

L looked into the basket distastefully. Cans of lentils, green vegetable... things. And bags of odd looking dried fruits.

"Not really." There was a pause then, "Light-kun is doing it again."

"Huh? Doing what?"

"Showing emotion. Caring about me."

Light rolled his eyes.

"Sorry if I don't want you to black out again or be sick, for that matter. If it really bothers you that much, then just pretend that I'm doing it as a friend. Besides, doctors orders," he reminded.

There was an odd edge to Light's voice, like it suddenly became strained, but L ignored it. At least, he did visibly, and said, "Alright."

However this just annoyed Light. He placed the basket down and paid for the food that he'd bought. L not even mumbling a thanks as he did, or as they walked out. Not that Light really was annoyed at the lack of appreciation, just that it was so pointedly and purposefully absent.

L had his hands shoved in his pockets, in his usual stoop. Looking straight ahead, like Light wasn't even there. Light couldn't stand it.

"Ryuzaki," he said, stopping so that the detective was forced to too and L turned around, their mouths meeting before he had time to stop it or react.

They were in the middle of the street. Everyone was probably staring. Light didn't care. Didn't care who saw because L couldn't just well round-house kick him while they did.

"Don't forget we have to get your tablets," Light stated, when it was over, and he started to walk away. His cheeks flushed, and knowing that L was definitely going to pay him back and throw a tantrum for it later, but not caring all the same.


	5. Chapter Five

L had told Light that he wanted to take the handcuffs off again once they got back to headquarters. This was before Light pressed two tablets, and placed a glass of water into the detectives hand, and reminded him that while he was feinting, he wasn't agreeing.

Watari had explained to the rest of the task force that L wasn't feeling well. That his work had taken a toll on his health and that he was taking the rest of the day off. Something L wouldn't have, seeing as after he swallowed the bitter tablets with a grimace, he was sitting back at his computer again, shifting now and then uncomfortably and casting spiteful glances at Light.

Light pretended that he didn't notice, and when Watari came to bring L's usual sickly sweet coffee around, Light took it; and forced himself to sip on it himself. Dark eyes stared at him widely, then narrowed and for a moment Light wasn't sure if L might just reach over and grab the cup off him before kicking him in the jaw, and raising his Kira percentage, but instead, "Why did Light-kun just steal my coffee?"

Light swallowed the disgusting sugary liquid, trying not to pull a face as he placed the cup back down.

"Caffeine stops your body from absorbing iron. You need to cut down..."

L froze before he leaned over to take it back, but Light pushed it further away.

"Light-kun, I need sugar and caffeine to help me think. By depriving me of it, you are compromising my ability to solve the Kira case, and your chances of being Kira have just gone up by-"

"By?"

"An infinite percent."

"Shouldn't you be taking points away, seeing as I'm actually caring about your health?"

"My health is none of your concern, as I've already stated."

Light bit his tongue, knowing that he couldn't say any more, and L knew it too. Maybe that was why he was so eager to get back to work, even- so that he would have his space and time to think of a plan of payback, for that earlier kiss. Well, that and L was just purely stubborn. It seemed that he wanted nothing more than to put Kira or Light behind bars, and then send him to his execution. Maybe L didn't.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon passed like usual. L didn't have to get up to be sick, but if he was feeling it, he was hiding it well. Soichiro came over at one point, asking the detective if he was okay and after Light shot him a raised eyebrow L reluctantly conveyed a very brief half-truth of their visit to the doctor, and re-assured that the investigation would be continued, as: "Kira must be stopped, at all costs."

"What would it take to convince you that I'm not Kira?" Light murmured across to him, when his father had gone.

"Nothing, it is as simple as that." L replied frostily. "I'm already convinced that you are Kira, and I have never been wrong."

"Then if I was Kira how could I possibly have no recollection of it?"

"How does Kira kill by heart attack?" L asked. "And why was Misa's DNA found on tapes, sent in by who we assume is the second Kira? That's far too much of a coincidence, and I think you will agree that not everything about this case seems to be explainable by using reasonable analysis. There are invariables that don't make sense. Your memory loss is just one of those things. You know this."

"Hm,"

"Did Light-kun not come to these same, obvious conclusions?"

"No," Light replied, "I agree completely. But put yourself in my position. Imagine if I constantly accused you of being Kira and that you just don't remember it?"

"But I know that I am not."

"How?"

"Because all the evidence points to you."

* * *

Light didn't taste the meal that Watari had made them. The older man had told them both that he would be cooking meals for now on, to try to improve L's diet. Light had been grateful to hear it.

L picked around his own, but this time, interestingly, he was eating more quickly- like he had taken a sharp curve away from his savory/healthy food phobia.

L took two more tablets, before walking to the bathroom, and Light had a shower while the detective waited.

The faucets squeaked off.

"Ryuzaki?"

The chain was pulled taught, cutting deeply into Light's wrist. He opened the glass door and stuck his head out, the steam on the inside making it near impossible to see out of.

L was gulping water at the sink again.

"Were you-?"

Light grabbed a towel, wrapping it around himself and walked up to him.

L held up a hand, cautioning him not to come any closer.

"No. I'm fine."

Light swallowed.

"Do you want to sit down?"

L slumped on the bed when they got to it. There was a stale awkwardness in the room which left Light wondering what to do, so he chose to sit there, and wait, until L made any sort of move or remark.

He started going over the past two days and months in his head, looking for instances apart from the recent obvious ones which may have shown L's sickness. Watari had said that L had been feeling it for a month now, Light could hardly believe that he hadn't noticed... Well, almost. L was a good actor. He'd lied straight to Light's face, and told him that he was a friend... Even...

"I think it was just the shampoo,"

Light started.

"Huh?"

"It smells sweet. It just brought back the nauseousness, that's all."

L turned his head towards the door.

"I need to see Watari."

"Okay, just let me get dressed."

"No. I need to see Watari alone."

A key had suddenly appeared in L's hand, like he had just conjured it from the air, but more than likely he had only retrieved it from a hidden pocket or from somewhere else on his person which was kept a secret from Light.

"So, what," Light mumbled, watching as the cuff snapped down again, "You're just going to leave me here, chained to the bed?"

"Yes. I'm sorry for doing this to you."

"...I can't say that it's ever happened before."

L frowned.

"It won't take long."

Light's mouth opened, about to retort something, but the detective had already left the room, and he was left sitting there, still damp, and naked, but for the towel around his waist.

The same painful feeling returned to his wrist as the chain pulled, just preventing him from getting to the wardrobe and clothes. He momentarily glared in the directions of the cameras as if it had the same effect as glaring at L himself, and sat back down.

Whatever L was talking to Watari about, it did in fact feel like long and the clock was going on 9:03pm before the door creaked open, and a hunched figure walked into the room which had remained dark seeing as Light couldn't reach the switch.

Light was already lying under the covers by then, but his gaze followed the figure.

"Light-kun, there is something serious that I need to talk to you about..."

Light propped himself up on his elbows. The blinds were still open, and he could only just make out L's features against the window.

He rubbed at his eyes. "Mn, what is it?"

"There is a slight chance that my illness might in fact be caused by Kira." L murmured quietly. His hands were shoved into his jean pockets, and just like that Light's gaze snapped sharp.

"...What?"

"I have never suffered from anything like this my whole life and although at this stage it seems quite benign, I'm not willing to rule the possibility out that Kira may have decided to kill me through what appears to be a natural cause, to shift any suspicion away from himself. Which leads me to ask... if something were to happen to me, I will need someone to take over and lead the Kira investigation..."

There was a significant pause.

"You want... me to do it?"

"Yes."

"That doesn't make any sense, L! This is obviously just a test. And I'm assuming," Light gritted, "that when you say that Kira might be the one causing you to be sick, and maybe even eventually die, you're actually meaning _me_?"

"There's about a five percent possibility."

"But you don't really mean that," Light retorted, "do you?"

L shrugged, unlocking the cuff from the bed again and snapping it back onto his wrist.

"Do you think that my suspicions should be higher?"

"I just know that they are."

L smirked. "What does Light-kun think that they are?"

"Is this why you were so reluctant at the doctors?... Did you eat something? When you were gone?" Light decided to ask, staving away from the accusation, and trying to not consider the possibility that maybe what L was saying, was true. At least, for the moment.

"No."

"You should."

"If Kira kills me," L reminded him tonelessly, "it won't make a difference."

Light was about to lose his temper. He pulled the detective forward by his shirt.

"It will make a difference to _me_!" he shouted.

L fidgeted uncomfortably, and made an attempt to move back. One that was unsuccessful seeing as the white fabric of his shirt remained scrunched in Light's fingers.

"Light-kun... let me go."

"_No_! I'm sick of these accusations!"

"Light-kun... you're being childish. I have known the dangers of leading the Kira investigation ever since it started. It's not unreasonable to think that this may be an attempt to remove me. L is a threat to Kira..."

L stopped talking as he saw Light's eyes start to glaze over. The arm which was outstretched, and the hand which was entangled in his shirt was shaking.

This came as a...surprise to the detective. He had expected Light to be angry about being accused of potentially causing his death, but upset? It wasn't like him.

Could there have been any truth to what he actually had been saying, after all?

The thought seemed ridiculous.

"Light," L repeated, "Please let go."

Light did, his head turned.

Whatever the teenager was feeling right now, it had caught L off-guard. Light's persistence of trying to be close to him could have been explained by hormones. His declaration of something as unbelievable as _love_ could have been an attempt at manipulation. But, showing genuine remorse for maybe hurting him? At being accused of hurting others?

Although, it could have been argued that Light maybe never would have become Kira, if he hadn't felt compassion for others suffering. Which was ironic.

"Thank you... for caring about me lately, Yagami-san."

L wasn't sure why he had reverted back to using Light's last name, but he considered that it was because he didn't want it to be taken the wrong way.

He half expected Light to turn around, doe eyed, staring at him... maybe he would even attempt to kiss him again.

But he didn't.

Light lay back down, and pulled the covers over himself, so that he was completely hidden and didn't say anything more that whole night.

* * *

_/_

_/_

_/_

_A.N. Hi everyone :) This is the first set of author notes that I've left in this story so far. I just wanted to apologize for the slow update this time, and explain that my laptop had been sent away for repairs. Thank you for staying with this story and waiting so patiently :) I would love to hear any feedback about this story, good or bad. I especially don't want to fall into ruining L's character because of the mpreg plot, so please let me know!_

_Thank you, and apologies again! :) x_


End file.
